


You owe me (Crowley X Reader)

by Fezinating



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Romance, kinda i think maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fezinating/pseuds/Fezinating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is a hunter and Crowley is a demon. Good match, right? But when Crowley dearest doesn't show up, Reader gets worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You owe me (Crowley X Reader)

‘Crowley!’ Your voice echoed through the abandoned warehouse. Where was he? You had agreed on meeting up here. He should’ve been there already, he was usually the first to show up. 

‘Crap,’ you muttered, your gut telling you something was wrong. And if hunting had taught you anything, it was to always trust your gut. Something rustled behind you, your trained ears immediately picking up the sound. You spun around and grabbed your gun while doing so. Peering around, you started walking towards the source of the sound: something behind a stack of crates. The moment you turned around the corner to see what was going on, something heavy dropped down on you and knocked you out.

[timeskip]

'If you hurt her, I will skin you,' a voice growled. Somewhere in the back of your mind, you recognized the voice, but the darkness in your mind was too thick to actually make out who it was. That was the only thing you heard before the darkness consumed you again. A while later - might have been minutes, might have been hours - you woke up again. You groaned, trying to rub your forehead, but your arms couldn't move. Your eyes snapped open in realisation, fear stirring in your stomach. Somebody captured you. A quick look around you taught you that you were tied to a chair, your arms behind your back. The chair was standing in the middle of a devil’s trap. Wait… Did they think you were a demon? That was hilarious, you would’ve laughed if your head didn’t hurt so much. 

‘Hello darling,’ somebody said. You looked up to see… well… your boyfriend - although ‘boyfriend’ wasn’t exactly the word you’d use - sitting a few feet away. He, too, was tied to a chair. ‘You look lovely as always.’

You shot him a cynical smile. ‘Where are we?’

‘Same building, different room, judging by the looks of it,’ Crowley answered. He was covered in bruises and blood, but he didn’t seem too bothered about it.

The sound of scraping metal made you both look up. A door opened and a man walked in. He looked a bit nervous. Dark circles were visible under his eyes, it was obvious he hadn't slept in a couple of days. He tried to seem confident and intimidating, but his whole body language told you he was scared and anxious. 

'So the demon princess finally woke up?' he asked mockingly while looking at you.

'What?' you asked, eyebrows raised in faked surprise. 'Oh, you're talking about me? I thought you were talking about Crowley.'

'Funny,' the man growled, but the expression on his face told you he didn't think it was funny at all. He stepped forward into the devil’s trap and walked up to you. A sly grin crept onto his face, making you worry about what he was planning on doing to you. Just as you were about to make a witty comment about his personal hygiene, he punched you in your face. Hard. You groaned and felt warm blood gush out of your nose. You were just hoping it wasn’t broken.

‘Hey scumbag!’ Crowley instinctively tried to get up and attack this man, but he couldn’t. The fact that he was tied to a chair was quite… restricting. The look on his face startled you a bit: he wasn’t angry. He was furious. You had never seen him like this, you were just glad he was on your side.

‘That all you’ve got?’ you sneered at the man in front of you. 

He leant forward and grinned again. ‘You’re gonna wish it was.’

In response, you rolled your eyes and raised one eyebrow. ‘Untie me and I’ll show you some real moves.’

‘No can do, sweetheart,’ he replied before he turned around. You glanced at Crowley, who was watching the man’s every movement. You were worried about him. The man meanwhile, had walked over to a table. 

‘At least tell us your name,’ you called.

The man chuckled nervously. ‘My name is not important.’

‘Aw come on,’ you tried again. ‘We can’t be friends without you telling us your name.’

‘Rick, okay?’ he snapped, glancing at his wristwatch. ‘Now bring back my uncle!’

Your eyebrows shot up in surprise. A quick glance to the side told you Crowley had the same reaction.

‘What?’ Crowley asked. ‘Buddy, I don’t know what you’re talking about.’

Rick spun around, his eyes shooting daggers at Crowley. ‘Bring him back!’

‘I -’

‘He made a deal with - with one of your...’ Rick answered, gesturing to you. ‘Sluts.’

‘I think the term you’re looking for is employees,’ Crowley replied. ‘Besides, a deal is a deal. I can’t do anything about it.’

‘Bullshit!’ Rick yelled, grabbing a knife from the table. ‘I want my uncle back!’

‘You a hunter, kid?’ you asked, your head tilted to the side slightly. If this guy was a hunter, he was a pretty bad one. He lost his cool, not something that’s recommended when you’re trying to “rescue” somebody. You had to admit, you understood where he was coming from. You couldn’t imagine what you’d do if you’d lose somebody close to you. Then again, that was the reason you hunted alone most of the time. The only hunters you were remotely close to were the Winchesters. And then there was Crowley. Your relationship with his was… interesting, to say the least. There was definitely something going on between you two - you had been going on dates for the last three months. But then again, he was a demon - the demon king, to be precise - and you were a hunter. You should be hating each other’s guts, but you didn’t. He was quite charming, and hey, you liked charming. 

‘W-why are you asking?’ Rick stuttered, snapping you out of your thoughts. You could see your question had caught him off guard.

‘Because if you are, you’ve got a lot to learn,’ you replied. A smile crept onto your face, despite the blood that was still slowly streaming out of your nose. This Rick guy, he was in way over his head. Not that you were going to kill him, of course. This was just one of those lessons the young hunter had to learn. You’d gladly teach him that lesson. After all, he had just punched you in the face.

‘No, I’m a good hunter!’ Rick called. ‘My uncle taught me everything. For example, I know how to hurt a demon.’ 

‘Your uncle made a deal with a demon,’ you scoffed. ‘I bet he was a great hunter. Real impressive.’

‘Shut up!’ Rick yelled and he stormed forward, towards you. Your eyes widened when you realised what he was going to do, but you were helpless. He raised the knife and before you knew it, a sharp pain shot through your leg. You threw back your head in an attempt to not black out. A pained cry echoed through the room and it took you a few seconds to realise you were the source of the sound. Black spots appeared in your vision again, the burning pain in your leg only getting worse. You closed your eyes and tried to catch your breath, hoping Rick hadn’t removed the knife from your leg yet. Because even though you were basically being tortured, your mind was still racing to think of a way to escape. A knife would definitely come in handy. Somewhere in the back of your mind, you registered the sound of Crowley spitting threats at Rick, but you were too busy trying to stay awake to actually listen what he was saying. Slowly, you opened your eyes. The sight of the knife in your leg made you want to vomit, but at least the knife was still there. 

‘I said: bring him back!’ Rick barked. ‘Or the bitch gets it!’

‘Asshole,’ you muttered, still panting. Your leg hurt like hell, but at least you got an escape plan now. You made eye contact with Crowley and gestured towards Rick. Crowley followed your line of sight and nodded. You then gestured towards the knife, and Crowley nodded again. Message understood. You had a plan and Crowley had to keep Rick busy. 

‘I can’t,’ Crowley told the young hunter. ‘A deal is a -’ 

‘Deal, yeah, you already said that,’ Rick snapped, getting even more restless. ‘I don’t care. Bring him back!’

Crowley sighed and started explaining why exactly he couldn’t and - quite frankly - didn’t want to bring mister mystery uncle back. You meanwhile, had bowed forward towards the knife. The next part of the plan was going to be unpleasant, but it was the best you had. You sighed, really not looking forward to this. But if you wanted to survive this - which you did - something had to be done. You opened your mouth and grabbed the hilt of the knife between your teeth. Pain shot through your leg and tears appeared in your eyes. Ouch. Crowley owed you one for this. You jerked your head up forcefully, pulling the knife out of your leg. A soft whimper left your lips, but Rick hadn’t noticed: he was too busy punching Crowley. You held back the urge to scream when your brain fully registered how much exactly your leg hurt. You couldn’t blame your brain for being a bit slow, but it wasn’t something that was really helpful at the moment. 

‘Liar!’ Rick cried, his fists raining down on the unfortunate Crowley again. Good, he was still distracted. You turned your head and dropped the knife over your shoulder, trusting your reflexes. And indeed, the moment your fingertips felt something brushing against them, the muscles in your fingers tensed and you caught the knife. Nice. Quickly, you started cutting the rope that was binding you to the chair.

‘Maybe you’d be a bit more compliant if I kill your little bitch,’ Rick panted, tired from punching Crowley. The latter was giving him an intense death glare, but seeing as that wasn’t really hurting the hunter, it came down to you to save the day. The rope was through, your hands were free. You quickly bowed down and untied your legs from the chair. The rope around your legs wasn’t too tight, you assumed Rick was the one that had tied you up. Yup, this kid had a lot to learn. Though something told you he wasn’t working alone. 

‘You’re making a big mistake,’ you said, your voice hoarse. ‘In fact, you’re making two big mistakes.’

‘Really?’ Rick sneered, but when he turned around, he was faced by a loose and very angry you. 

‘Yeah,’ you breathed, showing him the knife. 

‘Ha, d-devil’s trap!’ Rick called, pointing at the lines on the floor. 

‘Mistake one: assuming you know who and what I am without testing anything,’ you said, stepping out of the devil’s trap. ‘Did you really think you could get away without testing your theory? Rookie.’

The terrified expression on Rick’s face was very pleasing. He stumbled back, agony written on his face. What he didn’t realise, was that the only thing that kept you standing was your willpower. Everything around you seemed to be spinning, your leg feeling like it was on fire. 

‘Mistake two...’ Your voice dropped dangerously while you kept walking towards Rick, ‘pissing me off.’

With that, Rick stormed forward, trying to punch you. You swiftly dodged his fist, grabbed his arm and turned around, Rick now balanced on your back. You then rolled forward, slamming Rick’s head against the concrete floor. 

‘S-Sophia!’ Rick yelled before you knocked him out with a kick to the head. Sophia? Suddenly, the door burst open, an angry woman storming in. She raised her gun and pointed it at you, quickly pulling the trigger. You let yourself drop to the ground, luckily not getting hit. 

‘Mind letting me out?’ Crowley asked. You nodded, grabbed the knife and started crawling towards the devil’s trap. Sophia meanwhile, was getting closer and closer to you, eager to put a bullet through your brain. You made it to the trap in time and started scratching the paint away. 

‘So you’re not a demon huh?’ a female voice asked, sound awfully close. You looked up, only to look right into the barrel of a gun. Crap. ‘That means I can kill you.’

‘You might want to reconsider that,’ a voice behind Sophia said, making her turn around, shock visible on her face. Crowley made a small gesture with his hand, and the woman was sent flying through the room. She smacked against the wall, knocked out immediately. 

‘Thanks,’ you sighed, letting out the breath you didn’t know you’d been holding. 

‘How are you feeling?’ Crowley asked, crouching down to help you get up. You leaned against him, afraid to pass out if you didn’t.

‘Never been better,’ you groaned. 

Crowley chuckled. ‘Good to know at least your attitude hasn’t changed.’

‘Let’s just go,’ you muttered, closing your eyes. Now that the adrenalin in your body was slowly fading away, you were starting to feel how much you were actually hurt. Your head was pounding and your leg felt as if it was going to fall off. 

‘But what about -’ Crowley started, but you shook your head.

‘Let’s just go,’ you said. ‘Please.’ 

You knew leaving Rick and Sophia behind like this was a bad move - sooner or later they were going to figure out who you were and come after you - but you couldn’t help but feel for them. You had seen how desperate Rick had been to get his uncle back, and you kind of felt sorry for him. Not that you wanted to help him - he still was a giant asshat - but you figured you might’ve done the same if you were in this situation. Only more professional. This kid clearly was a beginner. 

‘Okay,’ Crowley answered with a sigh. You opened your eyes and smiled at him. 

‘You owe me one. Big time.'


End file.
